


Together

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane is a POC, Malec comfort, Panic Attacks, Protective Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, there is always hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: We've all been struck a serious blow by the election, Alec comes home to find Magnus after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a horrible election that has given people freedom to openly hate I need people out there to know that there is hope, that we will fight. The LGBTQIA+ community, women, people from all backgrounds and beliefs will stand together and say 'we will not let hate rule us'. Times are dark and we are going to need each other more than ever.

Alec didn’t get back to the loft until around three in the morning. The TV was off and it was silent to a worrisome degree. Magnus was laying on the couch surrounded by used tissues, his makeup was smeared down half his face where he’d swiped at it with his hands and fingers. Setting his gear aside Alec moved to kneel down next to his boyfriend. He reached out to stroke his fingers through Magnus’ hair...

 

And the warlock jumped back like Alec was about to slap him.

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked worried, Magnus’ eyes were wild and he was breathing like he’d run a marathon.

 

“Alec...” Magnus’ eyes filled with tears, “Alexand-” he cut off with a sob. The warlock began to rub at his eyes again and Alec tried his best to make calming noises while pulling Magnus into his arms.

 

Magnus was the most powerful, wonderful, the strongest person Alec knew and nothing shook the Shadowhunter more than seeing him cry.

 

“He won, it’s over.” Oh shit. Alec knew last night was a big night for mundanes, and apparently it hadn’t gone as they thought. 

 

“Oh Magnus I’m so sorry.” Now the United States had elected their own Valentine, and everyone other than people like him were going to suffer.

 

Magnus was old, he was used to hate. But to see a country fail it’s people so badly. He’d heard gunfire and explosions last night and he had worried for Alexander, for the country, for his people. The Downworld would survive, they could fight any stupid mundanes that came after them. But women, people of color, and the LGBTQIA+; life was about to change for them. Racism has always existed but now people had been given a license to hate and discriminate and could stand behind the largest power in the country and say ‘he said I could’.

 

He had seen politicians, he had only been allowed to vote for the past 60-70 years but every time he could Magnus would make sure his voice could be heard. He stood with the LGBT community, fought for their rights and celebrated with many of them when the marriage law passed. 

 

That law and many others can never be removed, a small comfort in what is about to become a very difficult time in America.

 

“If I asked,” Magnus sniffed into Alec’s shoulder, “Would you run away with me for four years?”

 

Alec let out a small chuckle and stroked his fingers down Magnus’ spine, “You know that’s not the answer. More than ever people are going to need the High Warlock, they’re going to need someone loving and compassionate, they’re going to need you my love.” 

 

The older man sighed and curled up a little more in Alec’s embrace, “I will never falter as High Warlock but things are going to be hard for me as an Indonesian American and as a bisexual. Not that they’ve never not been but uh! I can’t believe that this country has been given freedom to openly hate again! I lived through the 50’s it was not fun, I don’t want to do it again!” Magnus tugged at his hair in frustration and Alec was at a loss. 

 

He was white and a man, he didn’t believe Magnus was less than him, didn’t believe Clary or Izzy were any less human or valid. And he was gay, true he’d been in the closet for most of his life but he was gay... but he’d never face what Magnus has. 

 

“I can’t say anything to make it better, I don’t know how but I am here for you. Izzy, Jace, Clary, and everyone who loves you is here for you. I love you Magnus.”

 

“Love you too.” Magnus mumbled into his shoulder, heaving a big sigh the warlock sat up and scrubbed his eyes. “Come to bed with me darling, it’s been a rough night and I’m drained, tomorrow is a new day. We may have lost a serious battle tonight but we will still fight.”

 

“We will” Alec took his hands and kissed the older man’s knuckles before kissing his forehead, “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you need someone to talk to come find me on Tumblr with the same user name, I will be willing to listen.


End file.
